


#EsReal #Probablemente

by ZirtaEvans



Series: Bird Flash Week 2019 Español [4]
Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Birdflash Week 2019, Day 4, Fake Dating, M/M, Nigthwing and Flash are hot topic, Social Networking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZirtaEvans/pseuds/ZirtaEvans
Summary: Una foto fuera de contexto puede conducir a varias cosas. Divertidas, nefastas, ¿reales?





	#EsReal #Probablemente

Fue algo que se “averiguo” de casualidad, pero los rumores no tardaron en expandirse como la pólvora. Empezó en las redes, pero un par de días después los medios clásicos de comunicación, prensa amarilla, se hicieron eco como si fuera la exclusiva del siglo.

Lo que no era así, porque ni era una exclusiva de estos ni era real. ¿Verdad?

¿Nightwing saliendo con el Flash pelirrojo que se había visto las ultimas semanas?

Pues no, era pura patraña. Una pantomima, Un engaño. Todo porque un youtuber estaba revisando las secuencias para elegir alguna escena que le serviría como miniatura para un vídeo sobre su viaje a Nueva York. Consiguió captar al veloz pelirrojo cargando con el chico de Bludhaven como si fuera una princesita de cuento; y la imagen obviamente borrosa hacia que en lugar de hablar, que era lo que pasaba en realidad, estaban usando sus bocas para otro tipo de actividad mas _entretenida_.

Claro que al principio Dick y Wally no le dieron mucha importancia, teorías locas como esa aparecían prácticamente cada día en cualquier rincón de internet. Pero hubo un punto en el que prácticamente no se hablaba de otra cosa, fotos y capturas fuera de contexto salia en cualquier lado como setas.

Eran la pareja sensación de la temporada, cuando en realidad no eran pareja. ¿Verdad?

-B, insiste en que hagamos una rueda de prensa aunque sea a través de los medios de la Liga para aclarar todo esto.-murmuro Dick, tras cambiar varias veces de canal sin parar de encontrar tertulias sobre el tema.-Pero le he dicho que no, si te parece bien.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto el pelirrojo que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Si nos hubieran pillado con la ropa de civiles si hubiera sido algo para plantearse. Los papparazis son lo peor.-Dick puso los ojos en blanco con cansancio.-Pero en este caso no veo el porque ya que no hay manera de que esos carroñeros intenten preguntarnos algo en medio de una pelea o algo. Que hablen y especulen cuanto quieran. Ya se cansaran.

-Tu eres el experto en el tema. Haré lo que tu digas...-y poniendo una sonrisa torcida de travesura añadió con rintintin.-...babe.

La prensa quizás se calmo, pero eso no evitaba que internet siguiera lleno de imágenes, teorías y demás parafernalias al menos tenia algo con lo que entretenerse en las horas muertas. Y siempre podían vacilar echándose alguna que otra mirada cuando había cámaras solo por el placer del cao que podía provocar en las redes.

-Creo que nos están vigilando.-murmuro Nighwing una noche tranquila de principios de verano.

Estaban descansando en la azotea de un viejo edificio en Bludhaven, dándose un festín de comida turca de un puesto que el moreno solía frecuentar para picar algo las noches de patrulla y que se había ganado el estómago y corazón de Wally tan solo con el olor de los falafels.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

Como respuesta Dick señalo sutilmente hacia una ventana del edificio del frente, donde se podía ver una silueta iluminada levemente por la luz del móvil. La silueta parecía la de una chiquilla, seguramente en menos de un cuarto de hora las fotos ya estarían en su muro de twitter.

Ambos amigos se intercambiaron una mirada traviesa antes de que el moreno se inclinara hacía el solo para limpiarle los restos de la salsa de yogur de la comisura de los labios con el pulgar en un gesto que se podía catalogar de bastante cariñoso, para luego llevarse dicho dedo a los labios.

Dick le guiño un ojo tras el antifaz.

La mente de Wally se había quedado en blanco y sus ojos no se apartaban de los labios contrarios.


End file.
